


Learning to Skate

by PandaNamedSam



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaNamedSam/pseuds/PandaNamedSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to say that this is complete fiction, of course. Also I have no clue how to skateboard and I can just roller blade so sorry if I've made a mistake about skateboarding.</p><p>I also wrote this ages ago and I know it is not my best work</p>
    </blockquote>





	Learning to Skate

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that this is complete fiction, of course. Also I have no clue how to skateboard and I can just roller blade so sorry if I've made a mistake about skateboarding.
> 
> I also wrote this ages ago and I know it is not my best work

I glide along the pavement smiling, feeling the wind blow my hair back. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes for a split second before I reach a hand out, grabbing a hold of a street light pole and spinning round the corner. I examine the road carefully and I look to each of the house numbers. When I reach the one I want, I slow down and push the gate open before skating up the path slowly and carefully.

When I reach the door, I knock quickly, holding onto the door frame for support. The door opens to reveal Finn, my boyfriend's twin brother. After being with the Harries' twins for years, I've learnt how to distinguish between the two handsome guys.

"Hey Finny." I greet.

"Hi Em. Jack's just getting ready," I nod. "Want to come in for a cuppa?"

"Nah, I'm good thanks. I think me and Jack are going to get something when we're out." Finn nods. "So, how'd the date go?" I ask, enquiring to the date he had with one of my mates from uni. Finn used to come along with me and Jack when we'd go out and I could tell he felt like a third wheel so I set him up with my mate, Sam.

"It went great. We're planning on going to the cinema soon." He smiles widely.

"Great, just make sure it's not a scary film. Or she'll murder you. Action, romance or comedy are the best choices." I advise. Her nods as an identical face pops up over Finn's shoulder. "Hey Jack."

"Hi." He slides past Finn and gives me a quick peck on the lips. "Ready to go?"

"Course. I was here waiting for you, wasn't I? Now come on. I want to get to the park before it gets dark or I get so old that when I go down a ramp, I break my hip." I tell him, giving him a small smirk.

"Okay, let's go then." Jack says, dropping his skateboard to the ground and putting a foot on it.

"Kay. Bye Finn." I peck his cheek quickly which is something I did before I started dating Jack. "Remember what I told you. I don't want to be attending your funeral."

"See ya, guys. And thanks for the advise, I'll keep it in mind."

"You better." I shout back as I glide out the gate after Jack. Together, we act like a really cheesy couple as we head down the street, holding hands. This is the only time that we're about the same height. When I've got wheels on my feet and Jack's on his board.

"I still don't get how you can use those things." Jack states, flicking his skateboard into his hands and pushing the door to the little cafe we stopped at open.

"And I don't get how you can use a skateboard." I retort. Jack lets me in first and I thank him, thinking he's just being a gentleman. That is until he walks in and pushes me forward. Of course, as I don't expect it, I just go rolling forward. Into a table. I smack my leg off the corner and lose my balance.

Next thing I know, there's a dull ache in my butt and my head is dangerously close the to table edge. Jack runs forward and bends down next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice sounds slightly frantic. I wave him off.

"Course, I'm okay. Jack, Do you really think that things like this hasn't happened before? Just gimme a hand up, will you?" He nods and stands up, lengthening his arm, extending his hand. I dig the front of my boots into the front of his trainers and take his hand, pulling myself up. "Cheers." I peck his cheek and then slide onto the sofa-like seat of the small booth. Jack sits opposite me, putting his skateboard on the space next to him.

"Hey guys, you want your usual?" Ness, a waitress of the cafe, asks. Jack nods and she walks off, smiling like she always is. We often come to this cafe before we head to the park.

"See, that doesn't happen with skateboards." Jack points out.

"Whatever. You are never getting me out of these boots for more than a couple of hours." I state. "I love blading as much as you love skateboarding."

"I still don't get how you roller-blade."

"I think it's a lot like ice-skating. Just instead of ice, it's stone or cement. It's the exact same movement."

"I think I'll stick to skateboarding."

"Fine and I'll stick to something I can actually do, which is roller-blading."

"Wait, you can't skateboard?"

"Nope." I tell him. "I tried when I was younger but I just kept falling off. I always wanted to be able to though, I just didn't know what to do."

"How about I teach you?"

"What?"

"I'll teach you to skateboard." He says, smiling.

"Alright, but can we eat first?" He nods and then, right on cue, our order arrives; two burgers and an Oasis for me while Jack gets a coke.

 

An hour later, finds us in the skate part of the park, me in my bare feet, roller-blades discarded by a tree with mine and Jack's bags. Jack has his skateboard under my feet while he keeps a firm grasp of my upper arms. He slowly explains what I have to do and lets me practice while he keeps me steady. His hands stay on my waist as he lets me try moving the board on my own, without Jack pushing it along from behind.

After a lot of practice, Jack lets go of me. I freak out and panic for a second before taking a deep breath and doing what Jack had told me. I push myself along on the board and I cheer and whoop as I manage to keep my balance and move along the concrete of the basketball bit of the park. Even if I am going at a snail's pace. At least, I'm moving without injuring myself.

As the board slows to a complete stop, I hop off. "I did it!" I squeal and jump around in joy. Jack laughs and hugs me tight.

"I knew you could." He says before kissing me. I smile and kiss back. When we pull apart, he has a cheeky grin. This only means trouble. "But maybe, you could try going a bit faster next time?"

"Are you kidding? That felt like it was too fast. I think I'm gonna stick to my blades, babe." I run over to the tree and slide my feet into my boots. I click the clips down and push myself up, using the tree for balance. "Come on. Last one to the ramps is a sore loser!" And with that I zoom off, jumping off one of the bigger dips of the ramps and landing perfectly.

I love blading almost as much as I love my best friend and my boyfriend, Jack.


End file.
